James Adomian
| birth_place = Omaha, Nebraska, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Comedian | years_active = 2005–present | website = http://www.jamesadomian.com }} James Adomian (born 31 January 1980) is an American actor and stand-up comedian. Adomian was born in Omaha, Nebraska and currently lives in Los Angeles, where he frequently performs live at Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in sketch and stand-up shows such as Comedy Death-Ray and many others. He also regularly performs at "The Tomorrow Show" and other stand-up shows in Hollywood. Adomian is known for doing many impressions, including Vincent Price, Lewis Black, Orson Welles, Jesse Ventura, Paul Giamatti, Michael Caine, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Sam Elliott, Al Franken, Huell Howser, Christopher Hitchens, Gary Busey, John McCain, Joe Lieberman, Jimmy Kimmel, Andy Kindler, and George W. Bush. He has performed several impressions as recurring characters on the Comedy Death-Ray Radio podcast. Television appearances Adomian began appearing as President George W. Bush frequently on The Late Late Show after Craig Ferguson took over hosting the show in January 2005 until 2009. He has appeared on several other comedy programs, including MADtv, Mind of Mencia, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Short Circuitz, Atom TV, Cavemen, Recount and Players. In summer 2010, he appeared on NBC's Last Comic Standing as a top-ten finalist. Viral videos In addition to several Bush Blog episodes and two State of the Union videos as George W. Bush, Adomian has released other viral internet videos, including "Hillary's Downfall" where the subtitles to the film Downfall were changed to reflect Hillary Clinton's anger at her loss of the Democratic nomination. Other videos on YouTube and Funny or Die include performances as Sam Elliott, Jesse Ventura, Alan Moore, Brett Favre, Vincent Price, Orson Welles, Gary Busey, Lewis Black, wrestler Hacksaw Jim Duggan, George Zimmer from The Men's Wearhouse, the voice of a commercial parody for Omnibus Globes and a spokesman for a California tribal gaming ballot initiative. Live appearances Adomian often makes live appearances around the country doing standup or characters, particularly at left-wing and progressive political events like YearlyKos, Laughing Liberally, the National Conference for Media Reform and campaign events for Congressman Alan Grayson. In 2010, he will make several live standup appearances across North America in the Breaking Even tour. In 2008, he appeared with comedian Greg Giraldo at venues around the country as part of the Indecision '08 Tour produced by Comedy Central. He has performed at comedy festivals across North America, including Just for Laughs in Montreal. Voiceover As a voiceover artist, Adomian has performed on The Onion Radio News, on Comedy Death-Ray Radio on Indie 103.1 as Huell Howser, Jesse Ventura, Christopher Hitchens, Gary Busey, and Merrill Shindler, as several recurring characters on the PBS cartoon series WordGirl, as President Bush on a few episodes of MADtv and as Jimmy Kimmel on Celebrity Deathmatch. Film appearances Adomian has appeared in the films Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay and Miss March. George W. Bush impression Adomian's impression is notable not only for poking fun at Bush's verbal miscues, but also for its satirical anti-Bush tone, distinguishing himself from more friendly Bush impersonators. He appears frequently on The Late Late Show as Bush, and has released several YouTube videos as Bush for a number of liberal organizations, including Working Assets, Laughing Liberally, Free Press and OpenLeft. Filmography Actor (television) *''Last Comic Standing'' (2010), himself (standup) *''WordGirl'' (2007-2010), Various Characters (voice) *''Players'' (2010), Barfly *''The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson'' (2005-2009), George W. Bush *''MADtv'' (2006-2009), George W. Bush (voice) *''Popzilla'' (2009), Various Characters (voice) *''The Jay Leno Show'' (2009), Mad Doctor *''Atom TV'' (2008), George W. Bush *''Recount'' (2008), George W. Bush (voice) *''The Right Now! Show'' (2007), Ensemble Sketch Cast Member/Various *''Cavemen'' (2007), Overzealous Waiter *''Short Circuitz'' (2007), George W. Bush *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' (2007), Jimmy Kimmel (voice) *''Mind of Mencia'' (2006-2007), George W. Bush *''Yacht Rock'' (2005), Vincent Price Actor (film) *''Miss March'' (2009), Deadbeat Dad (voice) *''Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay'' (2008), George W. Bush See also *Comedy Death-Ray Radio *Comedy Death-Ray *Fictionalized portrayals of George W. Bush *Yacht Rock *The Doomed Planet *Living Liberally External links * * James Adomian on Comedy Death-Ray Radio * [http://jamesadomian.tumblr.com High Noon in the Garden of Good & Evil tumblr blog] * James Adomian on Funny or Die * * [http://thecomicscomic.typepad.com/thecomicscomic/2009/11/going-hollywood-meet-james-adomian.html "Going Hollywood: Meet James Adomian" The Comic's Comic] * [http://newyork.timeout.com/articles/comedy/87549/just-for-laughs-comedy Montreal Just for Laughs "Best Impressions" Time Out New York] * [http://losangeles.ucbtheatre.com/news/481 "Comedy Crushes of 2009" Metromix Los Angeles] * [http://www.latimes.com/entertainment/news/lat-bushtv3_jzr1ianc20090102161404,0,490895.photo "Best Talk Show Bush" Los Angeles Times] Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:American actors Category:American comedians Category:Armenian comedians Category:American film actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors of Armenian descent Category:American people of Armenian descent Category:George W. Bush in fiction Category:Actors from Nebraska Category:LGBT comedians Category:People from Omaha, Nebraska